Angel Laced Desire
by EnderSweetie
Summary: A drug smuggler decides to meet his brother at a stripclub, he is fascinated by one of the dancers. What happens when she knows a little more than she should, he's hungry,and she's desperate. Can there be a solution between them? Will blood be spilled and lives lost? A two shot between Luke and Seras. Does not follow the original story line. Don't like the paring, don't read. LxS!


**_Angel Laced Desire._**

_**Characters**_: Seras.V/ Luke. V

**_Genres : _**Romance/Angst/ One-shot.

**_Rating_**_: _Mature.

**_Setting_**_: Dance House, Ciel d'Or_.

**_✭ Disclaimer_**_ : **I do not own** any _of the characters from Hellsing. This is a two-shot. :')

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Contract. <em>**

Luke Valentine silently entered through the glowing red haze of the entrance, to club Ciel d'Or. A few patrons walked ahead of him as his cold emerald eyes observed the club, his pupils licked every object that came into view visually tasting the scene surrounding him. The first to be tasted by his eyes and digested by his mind was the color, and the scheme of the main room. It was dripping with ivory and laced with gold. The marble floor below his pristine heavenly white loafers had gold flakes embedded in it. A sharp scent of vanilla cocoa and faint smoky hits of perfumes floated into his nostrils as he inhaled. The furniture some people were seated to was decorated with faint ivory and blush colored rosettes printed into the fabric. Faded golden-rod lion leg carved pegs were noticeably displayed on most of the chairs and tables in the room. Ciel d'Or a mock version of a parlor or salon in Versailles.

Ciel d'Or was lit by selectively placed down lit chandeliers that seemed to float over the diamond-shaped marble tables in the room. High above the main floor an ivory staircase clung to the wall and rose up to the level above. The second floor was parallel to the glittering stage and arched entrance, six ritzy display boxes with silky curtains pulled back to each side were waiting. Small antique chandeliers dripping rubies illuminated each box, they glowed a sultry scarlet tone. Inside the displays were pairs of scantily dressed women, of whom danced teasingly and taunted the men sitting below. Luke's lips curved into a smirk at the painted faces of the women as he ignored the male host who was offering him a chance to have a private dance with one of Ciel d'Or's best performers. Luke continued through the club, emerald eyes observed the doll faced women as they blew kisses and showed off their near naked bodies to the drooling gentleman below.

Luke's ivory coat and matching slacks made him seem like an angel among a room full of demons as he passed the other patrons. He ignored the floor dancers, their eyes were covered in smoldering makeup with webbed false lashes and thick lipstick as they gave him wandering glances. He reached a table at the center of the room, where Jan had been waiting with his legs crossed and a wine glass sitting in front of him. Jan smiled up at his brother lifting the glass of Dom Perignon he took into his glove covered hand, he placed the rim of the glass to his lips and drank, his deep citron eyes glinted with some amusement as he watched his brother situate himself.

Luke found the padded chair to find it considerably comfortable, more so than he thought it would have been. However, it was not just the chair, the playhouse atmosphere was quite pleasant, more upscale from the usual ones Jan dragged him to. Yes, Ciel d'or wasn't as tasteless as he originally thought which meant his brother was finally maturing some what, and gaining some "class". He ran one of his ivory gloved hands through his glossy blond hair, the strands fell down his shoulders and shined like threads of gold. The light from above cast down on him and the Pince-nez he wore absorbed the light, obscuring his glowing, hard eyes. He and Jan were directly at the table in front of the stage, par Jan's choice.

Jan slouched back in his seat with one leg on the bar rail, drooling as he mentally fucked a waitresses walking by. The red-haired waitress named Sophia was strung up in a saucy sequin corset with strapped ivory platforms on her dainty toes. Her curly hair hung in tight barrel curls that bounced from the motion of her hips shaking to the beat of the pop music that flowed through the club. She spun around and slowly bend over as she shook her ass teasingly and winked her fake lashes at an occasional customer or two. Jan's eyes darkened, and his tongue slid from his mouth over his pierced bottom lip. "Well fuck me." Jan purred. He gripped his crotch and bragged about how much he loved the club, Luke however, sat bored beyond measure with half-lidded eyes, a frown marred into his features.

"Yo! Sc'use me! Can I get another drink over here, I'm fucking thirsty," Jan yelled at one of the passing waitresses.

Ambrosia(name tag), another waitress with deep sable curls and soft chocolate skin was dressed to slutty perfection in a regal golden two piece open breast corset, thin lacy leg garters attached to her thighs for tips as she came by and offered them drinks. However, Luke didn't bother to meet her gaze as he held up a silky white-gloved hand to her overly decorated face. She tossed her head curtly into the air with her dangling hoop earring swinging to and fro. She came over to Jan, swaying her hips as she did hoping for a tip. Luke snorted as he looked over to his brother disapprovingly, he shook his head at Jan who snatched a wine glass from the platter the waitress was holding. She turned her head toward him with some attitude and walked away, Jan reached a hand out and administered a heavy slap to Ambrosia's bare ass as she passed. The waitress lost her grip on the tray of alcohol she was holding, and spilled it on a another patron.

"Jan this is pointless, I don't understand what you were thinking. This isn't about pleasure, just business."

Jan stopped laughing at the waitress who was apologizing to the expensive looking costumer and turned to look at his brother with a wry smile, "Oh come on Lu, fuck have some fun! What is business without a little fucking pleasure huh? Fuck man it's your birthday and shit, what could be better than looking at all these hot bitches! Hell, if you want I'm sure they do private dances, bro. Joyeux anniversaire!"

Perfect, now all Luke had to do was wait for his immature brother to have his fun. They had planned to discuss details from the mission they had recently completed and on top of that it was Luke's birthday, so they should have a good time as Jan had said. This was just complete utter bullshit, and Luke knew it as he watched Jan pick up a glass of beer from another waitress with some distaste. He wrinkled his nose as the beer spilled from the corners of Jan's mouth and splashed down his chest, wetting his navy jacket.

Behind the curtain a young woman was receiving a pep talk from four of the other dancers. The women pulled up her bra and made sure her platform heels were tightly buckled around her ankles before she went on stage. The main lights in the club vanished, only leaving the red low lit table lamps. Luke couldn't even see his own hands, he heard Jan say, "I heard they're gonna put one of the newbies on stage, honestly I like 'em fresh. I wonder how this one will do."

Luke and Jan looked up to the DJ behind them in his booth. They heard his voice on the intercom.

"Ladies and gents, announcing the next dancer, she's a new addition! Give it up for, Aaaangeeeel!"

Angel felt nervous as she watched the golden curtains fade away. She calmly walked out on stage with her hands at her side and took a deep breath waiting for the music to come on. When it did she felt her heart as it began to race, she vividly felt the blood racing through her limbs. A soft chiming noise and gentle voice began to play, harmonious angelic noises filled the club followed by a deep, smooth, pounding beat.

"Don't make eye contact, don't listen to what they're saying, just dance," she reminded herself mentally.

The stage lit up around her, the light illuminated her ivory skin and heavenly outfit making her contrast against the black stage she was on. Jan's eyes went wide as he moved his leg off the rail and sat forward, in awe at the girl in awe as did Luke. The way she was dressed, in a sensual teasing, pure, white lingerie with diamonds and golden trimmings that made his mind race. His eyes roamed over the lacy bra that she was wearing, marveling at how it barely contained those massive creamy breasts of hers, and how her curvy hips were completely bare except for the two white lacy garters wrapped around her silky, thick, tight thighs. He liked the lacy g-string she wore, it covered enough of her, but completely left her peach-shaped ass visible to the world.

"Holy mother," Luke whispered. Jan didn't take his eyes off the dancer as he whispered back, "Fuck I know bro, she's fucking hot!" Luke had to agree, as sinful as the environment around them was, she was really something.

Angel held her head high as she walked, internally pacing herself as her hips swung to the beat of the music. She made her way over to the pole at center stage with all eyes on her. Her left hand wrapped around the pole a few inches above her head, dainty fingers curling tightly around it. She kept space between herself and the pole as she walked around it, dragging her heels with each step. Her silver diamond studded heels reflected the light back off the stage. She swung her hips from side to side and moved her right hand slowly from the back of her right thigh over her hip, and up over her breasts.

Angel placed her hand on the pole and kicked off on her back heel, twirling up around it with ease in the air. Her shimmering golden hair fell over her shoulder and dipped down between her breasts as she held herself up. She quickly moved her free hand into an inverted grip above her head on the pole as she kicked her left leg out and started with a forward open leg hook on the pole, she spun around again and transitioned herself into a backward hook. She did this by maneuvering with her right leg by transitioning into a backward position as she spun. The move really only took four seconds if one was paying attention.

Everyone in the crowed cheered at her first successful set of moves. "Yeah baby, work that sexy ass," Jan cheered as he stood up and gripped the railing of the bar. Luke looked over at his brother, disgusted by the drool that dripped from the corner of his mouth. Angel elegantly hooked her toned left calf around on the silver pole as she spun, she let head hang toward her lower shoulder as she touched down on the floor with her heels, she rolled herself up into a proper standing position and faced the pole. with her hands firmly grasping the pole she bend over and slowly swung her his from side to side, giving the mostly male audience a rather pleasant view of her plump backside.

Luke noticed how exaggerated every step of her platform covered feet were, the flexing of her legs and occasionally the dip of her hip on par with the beat. She moved her free hand to inadvertently grip the opposite length of the pole, as she did this she pushed off the ground. Her hands gripped the pole firmly as she spun around with her knees bent, she spread her pale thighs forming a diamond in the air. From the diamond position she quickly kicked her legs out as she twirled around, hooking her closest calf behind the pole and pressed her inner body closer to the pole, she dipped her head back as she spiraled slowly down to the floor.

Luke sat back in his seat with his arms folded across his chest, watching with some interest as the dancer slid down the pole, she laid back and unhooked her leg slowly from around the metal. She rolled away from the pole onto her stomach and slowly moved her hips backwards, lifting her ass into the air before she sat back on her knees and whipped her head back. She put her hands in her hair and looked over her shoulder at the audience as she thrust her hips forward and back. All the men from the back of the room had migrated forward toward the stage, bringing their alcohol and smokes with them. The damp lit dance house was full of thick stale smoke and cheap perfume that set Luke's lungs ablaze and warned him to retreat but, this Angel's dance seemed to memorize him, so he decided he would keep watching her performance.

The silver pole on which she performed was merely a tool to display her beautiful body. This was the type of girl that he liked, innocent in the face with a very sinful body. The girl was very fit, without an ounce of unsightly fat found as her body curved around the pole, the muscles beneath her skin flexed beautifully as she executed more movements spot on. Her shapely white thighs spread open wide as she gripped the pole with both her hands, small beads of sweat formed on her skin and shined in the light, glittering across her pale white skin like diamonds. The black makeup she wore made her seem bewitching along with her opened bloodstained lips, her long sooty lashes shaded her eyes. Her golden-colored bangs covered her eyes as she slid down toward the floor, one hand and both thighs controlling her speed and grip on the pole.

Luke admired how she used her body like it was an instrument, and knew how to move to the beat very well. He leaned forward in his seat, watching the girl as she dramatically rolled away from the pole. His heart started to beat fast, and his eyes focused on her ass as she sunk down to her hands and knees. Angel crawled toward him on the stage whipping her hair around, forcing her ass into the air. Their eyes met as she sat back with her knees drawn up, her silver platform heels glittered in the light as she pointed her legs straight up into the air. Luke's mouth hung open, watching those sexy white thighs spread teasingly open in front of him, he could see the outline of her sex from the translucent g-string she wore. Angel smirked at his reaction as she slid her hand down her stomach and into her panties.

She was like an offering that he wanted to accept, to take her right there and he hated how her hands touched the very places his eyes roamed hungrily. He felt the saliva fill the back of his mouth, and his tongue press against the inside of his teeth. He realized only then, that is was why Jan loved stripped clubs. Luke felt the a constricting feeling from his lower half, similarly when the hunger to feed returned, his fingers bunched against his knees, near the bulge that grew between his thighs. The power of her dance was like no other he had ever felt before, her movements caused a heat in him that burned his soul to infinity (this is the first dance he's really ever paid attention to). She had his cock straining against his slacks and they were complete strangers, in a room full of strangers.

Luke couldn't think clearly anymore as he focused his sights on Angel's slender hands, he imagined her long black nails running down his back. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands tangled in her lovely hair as he fucked her. He wanted to feel her soft red lips pressed against his skin, and inhale her breath, sweet like honey. His eyes snapped open.

Why was he here?

To celebrate his birthday with Jan, they were also supposed to discuss more business, not for him to fantasize about a fucking a stripper!

Why did Jan ask him to meet here?

Of all the places he could have picked, stupid fucking Jan had to come here. Luke couldn't believe himself.

Why was he losing himself over a stranger?

A crown of black thorns with needled ends appeared on Angel's head, the thorns dug into her flesh and unleashed crimson rivulets down her eyelashes. They splashed down her pale face. A drop of hit his cheek, his eyes went wide at the sight of her red eyes, a vision of she who had become something like him.

He didn't want to keep watching, however her eyes captured him and kept him sitting there on the chair, it only served to further the dark desire growing inside him, a sharp sensation of pain came. He felt them, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, a sure sign that his instincts were not wrong. She was the one but, why was it her?

She was no sinner, but an angel who had lost her way in this shameful domain. He could see it clearly where others could not, her clipped wings still dripping red with blood, little sawed off nubs of bone that were nearly bare of feathers. Silver tears falling down her pale soft cheeks. Pearly lights in the form of her feathers fell around him as she slowly rolled her hips and slid from the pole down to her knees. The chains around her feet rattled as she stripped herself of her bra and exposed herself to the audience. Those that came for a taste of lust to feed their lost souls within this place, were not rewarded as her glitter pasties sparkled in the light.

He considered himself a hypocrite because he occasionally ran drugs rings, and his brother helped bring young girls like her into places like this one, to sell their bodies. However, despite how angry it made him, this female had attracted him. Yes, he was pulled away from his niggling thoughts by his loins that burned to her teasing little dance. Angel walked toward another pole at end of the stage where some of the men from other tables waited, they waved their fists with cash between their fingers. She bit her lip as she stood side-face toward the audience, parallel to the pole, she gripped it with one hand and arched her back as she bent over shaking her ass playfully.

The men surrounding the stage tossed the money at her. She ran her hands through her hair as she slid down to her knees and crawled toward them, she crawled over to the end of the stage, and let one guy put a thousand dollar bill in her g-string as she dipped her lower body into a submissive pose with her ass in the air. All the men around Luke screamed and hollered, whistled and cat called. Luke didn't particularly like that there were so many of them up front, he was here first and they were crowding his damned space, he was kind of jealous because they were distracting. Though, the dancer didn't really pay the costumers any attention unless if it was for tips. There was something to be desired about this one, but it was those same sapphire eyes that made him realize where they both were.

Those deep pools drew him deep into her, voices in the form of hushed whispers called out to him, to be rescued from this hellish prison of lust and shame. Self loathing was the fruit that ripened inside her body, and she had begun to pick from inside herself, biting into the bitter emotions and swallowing the seeds for it to spread infectiously inside her body and rot her from the inside out. It was burning her as she felt herself giving into the world of darkness she hated, he could sense it and his thoughts clashed with visual scenarios in which he imagined she faced to get to this point, angered him.

The dance had finished and Angel who had caught his attention rose from the floor with her tips in hand, her glittering platform heels clicked against the floor as she came over to where his table was. He watched her gather the scrap of material anyone would hardly considered clothing and went to exit the stage. Luke dropped his face into his hand and released a breath he didn't realize he had held, his fangs had finally receded when he was sure she was gone. Quickly he got up from the table, he wondered where that bastard Jan had wandered off to. Luke exited the club and went out back into the dark, wet, creepy alley on the side of the building to get some air.

He shakily took out a pack of Golden-tipped Treasurer cigarettes from his coat pocket, his thumb fumbled with it but he eventually flipped open the lid. He stuck the smooth golden filtered tip between his thin lips, he lowered his head toward his hands as he lit the cigarette with his lighter and traded it back into his pocket for his cellphone so he could call the bastard and give him a piece of his mind. He leaned his head back and let the smoke escape from his lips, watching as it sailed into the air above while the phone buzzed. He got Jan's voice mail and swore a few times into the phone as if Jan could actually hear him.

It became an even nastier message as Luke paced back and forth trying to avoid stepping in the rain runoff. About the sixth time he bumped into someone. Luke reached out and grabbed the person's hand before they could fall. He looked from the black nails of the hand, to the owner. To his surprise it was the dancer that he had just watched. All his words vanished, he stopped talking to the phone and dropped it, the cigarette fell from his lips and sizzled as it dimmed after landing in a puddle of leftover storm runoff.

"Ah my bad, I didn't see you there!"Angel apologized instinctively as she regained her balance.

"Oh it's you," she said looking up at him with soft eyes.

Luke released her hand gently, watching as she bent down and picked up his phone off the ground, her blond hair hung down her shoulders, past her breasts. The black coat she wore looked expensive, as did the diamond earrings and necklace she wore. She stood back up and tossed the phone into his open hand with a smile. Her fingers sailed through her hair as she brushed it back. Luke's face reverted back into its casual manner, a firm frown and shadows etched into his face with half-lidded eyes. The girl only smiled at him as she bat her lashes over those stupidly pretty sapphire eyes of hers. Without a word he suddenly turned, and began to walk away to hide the rosy coloring that had appeared on his cheeks. He was feeling slightly annoyed by her sudden appearance, it wasn't healthy to be so seductive and cute.

"..."

"Hey wait!"

She called to him, face marred with a frown as she was just as annoyed if not more than he. She ran up behind Luke to ask him something when he stopped walking, he faced her. She held her hand up toward his face, taking no chances he intercepted the hand and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, then his eyes met hers with a mocking gaze. What the fuck was he supposed to do with her hand? She stood there, with her small brows furrowed, full lips in a pout, and one hand on her hip. If that was not a woman with attitude, Luke didn't know what one was.

"It's rude you know, to walk away from someone when they've just helped you. I thought we could probably talk while I was at it."

Luke stood in the alley in front of her delayed of a reaction, then he covered his face with his hand and gave a muffled laugh at the twit like she was crazy.

"Helped me? Aha haha ha! What in the world makes you think I'd care about anything you have to say? Forget it. Don't you know, I am a very scary man, and you have no idea what I'm capable of. What's a kid doing stripping anyway?"

"Hehe. A kid? I'm eighteen. Listen"tough" guy, I don't recall you thinking I was a kid when you were doing what you were doing, with your hands where they were, under the table. Yeah, I saw that."

At this point Luke's attraction meter and his anger meter were neck and neck. He politely stepped to the side to leave, but the short blonde girl stood in front of him and placed her hand on his coat covered bicep. Luke's eyes dropped down to the offending hand and glared at the female who was yet again in his way. Dammit! He had to pace himself and get away from her, or else he would bite... and he didn't know if he could control his appetite much longer.

"Look I really don't care about playing hero, but I'll tell you the truth. My boss just asked me to give you a dance but, I told him I wasn't interested. It was a lie," she mused with her hands in her pockets. She bit her lip and blushed cutely," I've heard things about you Luke, and I wanted to see if what I heard, was true."

"What did you hear about me," Luke asked suspiciously, eyeing the woman warily when a smile appeared on her face. She looked up at him mockingly as she came toward him, his eyes fell to the small fingers sliding into his coat. He could feel them moving over his muscled chest, trying to study the hard body that laid hidden underneath his clothes. Luke was skeptical of her motives but he allowed her to walk him backwards against a brick wall. Besides, he was busy eyeing her clean, white, slender throat from behind the coat. The woman's eyes went to where his were and wore a of realization. His eyes caught the rosy blush seeping into her cheeks, her hands gripped her own coat, she began to slip it down her shoulders.

"I've heard a lot of things about you, Luke Valentine. I heard that you hate strippers, that you're stubborn. You're powerful, intelligent, and attractive. I need you, and your power at my side, there is nobody else I can ask. I will give you money, my body, and my soul. Is what I have okay, or do you have a preference?" She asked.

Her glassy eyes reflected the pale moonlight over head as she took his hand and placed his palm it against her cheek, her small fingers dragged his thumb over her bottom lip, letting him feel the warm soft skin.

Luke felt drawn to her as he slid his hand from her small rounded chin down to her thin neck. It was so smooth, clean, and soft. He bit his lip when the tips of his fingers met the silky tops of her large breasts, they peeked out from the black low-cut camisole she wore. He leaned into her and opened his mouth to ask her, what she was doing to him, but he caught her aroused expression and covered his mouth with his hand. This was just so weird! His throat felt like he had swallowed a razor blade as he tried to speak. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple. Angel blushed as she felt his muscular arms wrap around her back. Felt Luke's chest rise as he inhaled the refreshing scent of warm winds, young orchids, and coconut milk that wafted from hair, he rubbed his nose into the soft silky tresses.

"No, you are extremely attractive. Angel, I don't know what it is about you but . . ."

Luke realized what he was saying, and put his foot on the mental break of his motoring mouth. Why did he feel the need to explain anything to her, when he didn't even know her?! He should have just left her alone, in the alley and went home. So he would, well he tried to move her out of his way by placing his hands on her slender shoulders and pushed her away at arm's length. Yes, good, this was a start. Luke had to pace himself to get away from her, or else he would get excited, and he didn't know if he could control his appetite any longer.

"Please don't call me by that name, I'm Seras, Seras Victoria. Only Angel next time, it won't mean a thing after tonight. Luke, i-it must be difficult to do it to a total stranger, but I promise you that, that I'm clean. I'm new to this but, you're the one I've chosen to initiate the contract, a life for a life."

Seras held up a red sswitchblade her thumb flicked it open and she calmly pressed it against her throat. Luke was about to stop the crazy girl, when her hand jerked forward and the blade dove a quarter of an inch into her skin. His eyes watched the blood trickle down her neck, and drip between her breasts, staining her pretty skin. She flinched slightly as his emerald eyes went wide, it intrigued her when his lips began to twitch. She tossed the blade away into the dark.

Luke held his mouth, trying to move away from her. He had to keep himself from latching onto that beautiful neck but, the smell of her sweet blood caught him, french vanilla and strawberry cream notes danced into his nose. He felt the rush again, and it intensified as she rubbed her knee up against his painfully hard erection. He silently savored the touch, the sensation of her lips to his ear and her breasts pressed against his chest.

She whispered softly into his ear, "I heard that your kind can't resist the blood of a virgin. If you take my vow, and honor it, then you may have every last drop of it. I want you to taste me. To know that I have not been tainted, and I am pure."

Gently she curled her hand in his hair, pulling his head toward her neck encouragingly. Luke's lips opened and his tongue slithered forward, desperately toward the sweet blood that flowed from her neck. He snapped his head up and shoved her away. A series of pants and coughs began from his mouth as he clenched his hands around his throat. Seras fell away from him and landed on the ground, she took a moment to recover from the shock of being pushed so hard. She turned her head over her shoulder and glanced over at Luke.

"Luke," came a fearful whisper from her lips as he slammed his back against the brick wall gagging as his hands crushed his throat, she didn't understand why he was doing this to himself. Luke tried to gain control as his eyes flashed red and his gums split, out came his fangs as they shredded through the pink flesh. Everything Seras knew as reality went over the moon at that moment. Scared she shakily got to feet balancing on her black needle thin heels, she ran awkwardly down the dark alley. Her pathway was lit by the moon overhead revealing broken glass bottles and dirty boxes littering the ground, they slowed her down as she tried to get away.

At that exact moment something within in Luke just snapped, Seras nearly had a large crate out of the way when she heard a snarl from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and what she saw made her heart stop, her sapphire eyes went wide. She jumped onto of the crate and struggled to climb over the damned thing but her coat got caught on a nail. She said to Hell with it and managed to pull her arms out of it, but it was too late.

"Don't!"She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Trying something new but in all fairness. I ship these guys.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
